NightWolf: A Miraculous LadyBug Story
by SiriusBlackLove124
Summary: Ava Well, a 7th grader, who has just moved to Paris, is chose for the all powerful Wolf Miraculous, Which is even more powerful than owning both Ladybug and Cat noir's Miraculous. Will she be able do conform to the task and become the youngest ever Miraculous owner and the best Superhero? Or will Ladybug and Cat noir not except her, leaving her in the dust? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, if I did, I wouldn't be typing this, it would be reality! Well I only own Ava but well that's it. Sorry if my grammars bad this is my first fanfiction and I'm going to be self-editing.

Plot: a new girl to Paris, a new girl superhero. What will 7th grader Ava Well do when she is chosen for the all-powerful wolf miraculous after a recent move to Paris? Will she become the worlds youngest superhero? Or will she become just average?

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting of NightWolf

"What is Master Fu doing here?" Ladybug questioned while on patrol with Cat noir . They were currently finishing up their patrols and were sitting at their usual spot, the Parisian café., or more specifically, on the roof of it. Master Fu was currently looking up, seemingly searching for something. The café was always closed by now, so there was no logical reason for him to be standing in front of it at all, especially since it was a Sunday night at 10:00.

"Don't know my lady but this seems like the purrfect time to ask him!" Cat noir stated playfully as he dragged ladybug to Master Fu.

"Hi Ma- Mister Fu, what are you doing here this late at night?" Ladybug stumbled over his name, as they all agreed that it would be easier to keep their identities a secret and Master Fu's health and safety in good shape if people didn't know that little bit of information. Because even though Marinette/ ladybug loved Alya, she was a bit nosy at times.

"Ahh just who I was looking for," Master Fu stated "I would like to see you tomorrow at my house. Be there at 11 and make sure you are both transformed, no transformation reveals" Master Fu smiled "I have a surprise that I think will greatly interest you both so make sure you are there. I hope you had a good patrol." Then Master Fu stalked of down the road, leaving the 2 superheroes quite a bit confused.

"Well my lady, I guess we have a date. Would you like to make it a real date and go to the movies after?" Cat noir flirted

"No silly kitty, but on that note, I shall be getting home, bye Cat! Bug out!" Lady bug called as she swung away.

"Why couldn't she say yes for once?" Cat noir muttered glumly as he started making his way home

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Well Tikki we should probably get going, see what Master Fu's surprise is." Marinette said to Tikki after a early lunch and a snack for Tikki since she might be transformed for a while on the trip.

"Yes Marinette, but we need to hurry we might be late!" Tikki stated urgently.

"Oh Yeah! Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouted as she made her way up and out of her house, towards master Fu's home.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Plagg, were going to be late to master Fu! Get up or ill never give you cheese again!" this woke the kwami, as nothing could overpower his love for cheese, not even sleep.

"Fine, Fine! Jeez, don't you know the term fashionably late?" Plagg grumbled sleepily "Can I at least have some cheese before we go?"

"Sorry, no time. Plagg, Claws out! Adrien yelled.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLL

"Fancy seeing you here bugaboo," Cat noir said playfully, causing ladybug to jump

"Ha Ha very funny Cat noir, but on a serious note does this place have a doorbell?" ladybug wondered, but her wondering was cut short when Master Fu walked out.

"Yes, my home does have a doorbell. Thank you for coming, there are a few things we need to discuss. Come in" master Fu pivoted, turning on his heel and walking inside, the superheroes in tow.

"Know I came here to let you meet your new member of the crew. Unlike the others, she will be permanent. She is a bit quick tempered, and if you are wondering, which you probably will be soon, yes she is only 11."

"With all due respect, me and my lady are already the cat's meow of a team, do we really another person? And someone that young?" Cat noir asked looking pouty.

"Hawkmoths victims are getting stronger; her powers will help you solve everything you need. Just because she is younger than you don't mean you should discount her talent." Answered Fu calmly

"Yeah, Cat noir, maybe becoming a trio won't be such a bad idea, we need all the help we can get. I know why you're saying it, yes ill still hang out with you."

"Fine."

"You can come out, Young Night Wolf" master Fu called and the superheroes heard a rustling in the hallway.

And with that Night wolf stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : Small Fry

DISCLAIMER: Yep Still don't own anything.

NOTE: There will be some back story for NightWolf Soon, I promise.

A girl with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, stepped out in her transformed state. Her uniform consisted of a tight gray jump suit, a belt tail, like Cat noir's, and wolf like ears. She was holding something that looked like a blade in her hand, which wasn't normal as the miraculous holders normally never used violence. She was quite noticeably smaller than the other two super heroes, highlighting her young age. She had a stance like a hero, yet she looked shy at seeing the two superheroes.

"Hi, uhm, I'm NightWolf, nice to meet you." She said meekly looking at the floor.

"Hello Small Fry, when Master Fu said you were young and small, he really meant it. Are you sure you're not to young to be running with us big kids?" Chat Noir said playfully, causing the small superhero to send him a glare.

"Cat! You just met her and you're already making fun of her! Be nice! Anyways, nice to meet you to NightWolf, I'm Ladybug" ladybug scolded. This caused NightWolf to laugh.

"Its fine, I'm used to this sort of thing. And anyways, I am quite powerful, no matter what you say kitty. Wolfs always beat cats anyways." NightWolf joked.

"Oh yeah, prove it" Cat noir stated as master Fu and ladybug watched the two playfully banter

"Ok" she stated, as she reared back and threw the blade straight into Cat noir's hand. The blade flew straight out once it made a connection into Cat noirs flesh, straight back into her hand. Cat Noir froze in shock, but Ladybug jumped into action.

"OMG, Cat noir are you alright, I think master Fu has been akumatized! Wait why are you two laughing?! You really have been akumatized haven't you?!" Ladybug yelled frantically, checking Cat noir for injury, while staring at the laughing Miraculous holders in front of her.

"I am not akumatized, I Would not have any kwami left if I was. You may go check for yourself. We are laughing because, of your faces. That blade will not harm you at all." Master Fu stated calmly, gesturing towards the box of miraculous.

"I'm fine my lady, let me check, and in all truthfulness. That blade didn't hurt, at all. Strange I know." Cat Noir said confused as he walked over to the box and opened it with the code, revealing all the miraculous staring up at him.

"Well I guess he's not akumatized my lady, that could have been cat-astrophic!" Cat Noir joked, "but seriously, what was that?"

"Ah now that that is over, I can now explain all of her powers, to you and her." Master Fu told them and started explaining.

"The Wolf Miraculous is the most powerful miraculous to ever exist," Master Fu looked over at NightWolf, "The Wolf Miraculous choses its owner, unless intervention is needed. This time around Stellana, the Wolf Kwami, chose this young NightWolf." He gestured at NightWolf, "The Wolf Miraculous only moves on once their previous owner has died, then it takes nearly 500 hundred years for Stellana to find her next pick. Though, if someone like hawkmoth got both of your miraculous like he wishes to, and uses his wish to become in full control of Stellana, she will answer to him. The effects of this would kill NightWolf, so you must be as careful as ever to not get your miraculous taken by Hawk Moth, Understood? Never before has there been a Miraculous holder younger than 14, so our new NightWolf has set a record." NightWolf blushed under her mask, "Know onto the things the Wolf Miraculous holder can do. To get around, NightWolf has to leap everywhere, as her weapon does not do that for them. She can leap as tall as the Eiffel tower, so she should not have any problem getting around. As a told you 2 before, she will be instrumental in the downfall of Hawkmoth. Her blade does not cause physical harm, as she just demonstrated. Her blade can release an akuma from someone if they are cut by it, and it can release the magic placed on people by the akumatized person. So like when you battled ZombiZu, and the people became cursed to kiss people, she could stop those effects. Her blade extends to make a shield, just like all of yours, so that she can protect herself. Any Questions?"

"Yes, Um, What's my superpower thingy? You know How ladybug has her lucky Charm, and Cat noir has his Cataclysm?" (AUTHORS NOTE: I wasn't sure how to spell cataclysm so, don't critique me to hard, on with the story) NightWolf asked, looking intrigued and hopeful.

"Ah, yes, your power is that you can summon the any Kwami's power, like Rikku the dragons power of flight. You don't just have to use it on yourself though, you can use it on anyone. All you have to call out is. The Kwami's name, and their power. So, for Rikku's power you would call out 'Rikku give me the power of flight' and it would appear as a ball of energy in your hand. The person you touch with it will be infected, so if you used mylana's power of truth and touched Cat Noir, he would be forced to answer one question you ask him truthfully. Just like the others, you will get one chance at this before you start to transform back. Understood?"

"Yes Sir" NightWolf chorused happily, clearly excited by what she was learning.

"Know, your Kwami will help you remember the names, but just in case, I have a book I can give you, just make sure no one finds it." With that master Fu walked over to the corner and plucked a book of the shelf, handing it to NightWolf "Take good care of it"

"Also, you will be able to summon the power of any kwami that's in use, it will just tire them out more, so only use it when necessary." Master Fu added

"Know I would like you all to go to separate rooms and transform back, then send your Kwami's back out, I think there needs to be a little family reunion." Master Fu added smiling at their confused look.

"Oh, your Kwami's didn't tell, you? Stellana is Plagg and Tikki's Daughter" he said

"WHAT! I can't wait to tease Plagg!" Cat Noir shouted. Ladybug just looked a little shocked and laughed.

"Know go" and the 3 superheroes all separated and changed, sending there Kwami's out for a family reunion.

"Stellana!" Plagg and Tikki called, running to hug the smaller Kwami.

"I've missed you guys, its nice to see you again!" Stellana squeaked

"Yeah, well I should probably go back to…" bubbles emitted from Stella's mouth.

"What happened?" Stellana cried, confused.

"Oh, didn't you know stell, you can't say your owner's name." Plagg responded but was interrupted by Master Fu.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your Owners have already been here for to long, please go back to them."

With one last hug they parted their ways and went back to their separate masters, and they transformed back.

As the superheroes walked Master Fu said his goodbyes for the day

"Goodbye, Miraculous Holders, enjoy your time of peace for the day." And with that Master Fu went back into his home, not saying another word. So Cat Noir decided to break the silence

"Well that was interesting, look forward to working with ya, small fry. Se ya next Akuma!" and cat noir Pole vaulted ( didn't know what else to call it ? ) away, leaving the 2 girl superheroes.

"Well same as what Cat Noir said, bye" And ladybug to, went up, flying into the distance.

"That was interesting" Said NightWolf sighed as she walked to an alley to change back to her civilian form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: NightWolf'S Story

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything

AUTHORS NOTE: Dear Bree, my first every reviewer, Thank You for reading! I like your idea and thank you for your feedback. I think that her getting bullied will probably happen to her or maybe someone close to her, but I feel that she will deal with the bulling in a different way than Marinette. Once Again Thank you for the feedback and hope you enjoy!

As Ava Well, or NightWolf in her new form stepped out of the alley way she beelined her way back home, as her cover story for going to Master Fu's wouldn't last for long. She had told her Mom and Dad that she was going on a run and that she was going to run in the park, so they wouldn't suspect a thing, when really, she was going to be introduced to the most famous superheroes of all time! now that her family had moved to Paris, For a grand total of 1 week, they finally understood that in Paris, you most of the time walk everywhere. They had bought her a phone before the move so that she could keep in touch with her old friends, so that was okay, but because she was Only 11 and pretty small for her age, they were afraid she would get kidnapped. So, their solution was whenever she went anywhere, she always had to call them before she left and when she arrived, Always. She enjoyed the freedom, but her parents were still SO strict.

As she rounded the block to her home, which to her delight, was located right next to a bakery, that always smelled good. She was pretty sure that a girl her brothers age, lived in there, as she had saw her helping the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Dupen-Chang when she had gone around early that morning to try their Chocolate Crepes, she just couldn't wait any longer. The girl also looked like them, so she guessed they were related in some way.

Hanging up on her mom as she walked into the house she called " I'm Home" and she raced up to her room. When she arrived in her room, she noticed her brother, Tyler Leaning in the doorway of his room

"So how was your run, tiring I'm guessing. You know, if you work on running anymore you might as well join the new schools running team as well." My brother Tyler teased, highlighting a very important point, School. They were starting tomorrow at Françoise Dupont high/middle. Since the school included high School and Middle school they would be going together. This school was highly praised, so their parents made the decision to move there

"Speaking of school, are you excited for it tomorrow?" Ava asked

"Kind of, I'm really more nervous though." He replied

"Why, everyone likes you, not me though, I'm just shy and weird. I miss my old friends. They understood me." Ava stated sadly

"Ava, I know were not the most outgoing people, but we'll make it work, I promise. Anyways, I miss my friends too. I think after the initial shock wore of about Dad's company moving to Paris, I started to realize all the bad things. I know it must be worse for you though, having to leave your soccer team behind, you guys were really close. And I know how you feel like you're letting down your team, but I feel it too, so don't be too hard on yourself." Ava had played soccer since she was 6, and she played goalie, making her a big aspect on her team. Since she left, they didn't have a goalie. Dang, she missed them. Even her annoying coach Joshua she missed, which she never thought she'd say or think. Her team had been the best in the USA, well that is, for U 12. Tyler had also played football and basketball for his high school, Harim.

"Yeah, uh Ty, I'm going to go shower, M-Mom left some food in the fridge, she told me on the phone. Her and dad went out to lunch to take a break from packing" And Ava walked off into her room, closing the door behind her while she fought off tears. Her room was a pale white with wooden floors and a big fluffy carpet. Ava had liked her original room, teal with a beach theme, but know that she had moved, she wanted to start over, no reminders of her old room she loved. Anyways, she wanted her room to look like she was more responsible. The only big reminder she still had was the fact that she still played soccer. She had tried out for the team her second day in Paris, and they accepted her right away. Though she would never think it, she was pretty good at soccer. This team wasn't as uptight as her last team, as she only practiced twice a week and only had one game per weekend. She did need to find a new trainer though.

"Stellana, you can come out now!" Ava said quietly, opening up her soccer jacket, bearing her old team's name.

"You okay, Ava?" Stellana squeaked seeing Ava's downcast face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just nervous for school. I'm also a bit sad that I had to leave home, but, I'm glad I have you. But at least today was fun." Ava said quietly.

"It'll get better, and I'm sure everyone will like you." Stellana said reassuringly

"At least I'm a super hero now!" Ava said, brightening up a bit

"Yep! Your perfect for the job, that's why I chose you! Buttttt, you do need to train tonight."

"Ok, but I'll need to do it at night, my parents don't check on me during then." Ava stated. "I'm going to go shower now Stell, ok?"

"Ok, I'm going to eat some chocolate!" Stellana said happily and zoomed of into Ava's secret stash of chocolate.

After Ava's shower she ran downstairs and grabbed some lunch out of the fridge. While she ate, she thought about lots of things, like earlier when she had talked to Tyler. She remembered him saying something about after the shock of moving had worn off, that he started thinking about the bad parts. This was different for her. She had been filled up to the brim with conflicted emotions ever since she found out, except for when she had to tell her team. At the start of a training session, she announced that she would be moving to Paris for her dads' company, envirocides. It made pest killers that weren't harmful for other animals. When she told them, they thought that it was a prank but when they saw the tears in her eyes they believed it, making that her last time practicing with her team. They had thrown her a goodbye party, but no one was happy. Everyone was either somber, crying, or both. It wasn't a nice party. But then she remembered when she first arrived at her home, and was absolutely astonished by how breathtaking it was. She lived in a tall building, somewhat like an apartment, but it was all her own. There was a patio on top which connected to her room, which she spent a lot of time e on. She had claimed it as "her Area" so most of her family never really bothered her when she was upstairs. That was nice. It gave her time to think. But before she knew it, the day had flew by and it was time to go and practice training out in the city, but all she could think about was that when she arrived, she needed to sleep quick if she wanted to make a good impression at school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training

DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing.

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you guys liked the backstory I wrote for Ava! Thanks for reading! Sorry about the late upload, I've been busy. ?

As Ava zipped off to the Eiffel tower to work on her moves, she thought about how scared and shocked she had been at first when she was chosen for the miraculous. She had been walking through the park, listening to music, when she thought she saw something fly into her purse, but she just shook it off. Though, she was in for a surprise when she returned home to her room to find a little creature feasting in her pack of m and m's she had bought earlier that day. Ava had always been an outdoorsy person so she wasn't scared of Stellana, but she was a bit shocked and confused, as she looked like a tiny dog, and she wasn't sure when a dog could have got in her purse. But she did get scared when she saw that Stellana could fly! She tried to squash her, but was unsuccessful. She remembered her first visit to Master Fu, and thinking back on the moment, she didn't know why she listened to Stellana, after all she was a talking, flying, dog like creature that told her to go see a strange man shed never met. it was probably because she had heard about the superheroes of Paris and thought that it was legit. That could have ended really badly for me, she thought. She was snapped back to reality though when she saw the Eiffel; tower fast approaching. She landed right in the middle, though she fell flat on her face.

"Ow" she grumbled as she got up and brushed the dirt of her suit. "Right so for training, maybe I should work on my blade moves? I'm going to need something to practice on though" she stated, thinking out loud as she walked over to the janitor closet and searched for something she could use. "Hmm, maybe the mop?" she stated, sounding sad until she saw a black form of something that looked like a dummy. "Is this what I think it is? A dummy?! That's great!" Ava said happily, grabbing the dummy out of the pile of cleaning supplies. "I wonder where this came from." She stated happily as she walked out of the closet, closing the door and starting to work on her skills. After Around 15 minutes of training, a voice startled Ava out of her fighting mode.

"Having fun Small Fry, seems you have found my training dummy." Cat noir stated playfully causing NightWolf/Ava to jump and throw her blade at him.

"Really Cat? Why did you have to sneak up on me? Also why are you here? What do you mean your dummy?" NightWolf fired off quickly

"Slow down Little Wolf or you'll run out of air. But anyways to answer your questions, I like to sneak up on people, I think it's funny, and as for the other questions, I have patrol right now and I used to use that dummy as practice too. Whew, your making me run out of breath." Cat noir answered, laughing a bit.

"I thought you and ladybug had patrol together?" NightWolf asked.

"She had something to do" Cat Noir said, looking forlorn.

"You really love her, don't you?" NightWolf asked.

"Yes. But every time I try to tell her she turns me down because she likes another guy. It's awful. He doesn't deserve her, no one does" Cat noir said, no longer the happy cat he used to be, he was now more bitter and cruel looking.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get her. I'll be a good little wolf." NightWolf said trying to lighten the mood

"Sure, ok. I got to finish patrol, bye NightWolf" He said as he pulled out his pole and vaulted off.

"he really must be sad, he called me by my real name." And with that she returned to her training, leaving for home around 12 AM.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

The Next Day…

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Ava's alarm clock blared

"Ugghhhhh, why?!" Ava Muttered, still half asleep

"Do you want to be late on your first day?" Stellana squeaked, sounding wide awake.

"How are you so energetic this early?" Ava grumbled as she obliged to Stella's words and got up out of bed.

"Magic" Stellana said smiling innocently

"Well Mrs. Magical Energy, I'm going to go get ready, oh and thanks for picking out my outfit, it looks awesome!" and with that Ava swept off into the bathroom, grabbing the outfit Stellana picked off the dresser, while Stellana herself went to go "hide" in the secret chocolate stash.

After Ava got out of the shower and brushed her teeth, she slipped on her outfit and checked it out in the mirror. The outfit was a simple white t-shirt with a Under Armor logo on it with light blue jeans and a gold necklace. It fit Ava's tomboy style perfectly, but still had some flair to it. Looking in the mirror, she realized that her hair was an absolute curly mess so she set out to make it presentable. After drying it she braided it into 2 Dutch braids and placed her purse on, finally ready for school.

"Stella, you can come out!" Ava murmured quietly, knowing that her brother was probably just outside her door getting ready for school also. A couple seconds later Stella came zooming out and straight into her purse.

"You'll do great today Ava, I know it." Stella whispered in her tiny, squeaky voice.

"Thanks, Stell, enjoy your chocolate." With that Ava zipped downstairs to eat some breakfast

"Morning Mom, dad" Ava said as she arrived in the kitchen, still a bit tired.

"Morning Sweetie, I made some pancakes for the first day!" Ava's Mom said cheerfully. (AUTHORS NOTE: just so you now Ava's dad responds, I just didn't really want to put it in as it didn't fit the conversation)

"Thanks Mom!" Ava responded, hugging her mom and heading over to the table to eat. Halfway through Tyler walked down the stairs, looking like he had gone through a hurricane, his hair splayed all over his face and his clothes a bit messed up, like he rushed to get dressed.

Ava smirking stated "Ty, did you just come from a hurricane, sure looks like it."

"Well I heard Pancakes!" Tyler said smiling. Soon, after eating and talking about their favorite sports from back home it was time to head off to school. So, their mom wished them good luck.

"Have a good day at school, remember don't talk to strangers on the way there."

"Yes Mom, Love You" they replied in unison, starting to head out the door to school. After 5 minutes, they had arrived.

"Ready to start your new life, Ava?" Tyler questioned

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ava said smiling a nervous smile, walking into her new school, shoulder to shoulder with her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm Sorry: Not a chapter

Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for not updating. The thing is, in my experience of reading fanfiction, I would always get angry at the people who would write a story halfway, then stop. You never know just how hard it is to write fanfiction or a book, I've tried both, until you try it out yourself. So, I'm okay if you're not happy with me, trust me, if this was someone else's story, I wouldn't be happy, as patience isn't one of my virtues. Another thing is that I just watched season 3 part 2 of MLB, and I'm a mix between crushed and mad. Mostly mad. I won't spoil it, but feel free to PM me if you want to talk about it. Go watch it! It is located on Netflix. Bring a box of tissues. Cat Blanc and the finale episode killed me!

On a final note, please give me feedback, as I am working on improving my writing skills. Also, if you read this, Thank You! Most don't read things like this, (Including me) so, I greatly appreciate it! There will be new chapters soon, I promise!

With Love, SiriusBlackLove124


End file.
